different_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierre Parker
Pierre is the youngest child, sibling and son of the Parker Family. He is also Claire's crush at school which he and Harpy attends. Profile Description Pierre is known to be the youngest in his family, and the one to requires a lot of attention of. He likes to create songs on his own and impress his family. Due to this, it means Pierre has an enthusiasm for music in general, and he wishes to be a vocalist. Appearance Human Form Pierre has blonder hair like his brother Ike. He has cyan eyes like Harpy, and has the same skin tanned skin tone as his oldest sister Zenith. Pierre also has bold eyebrows, but is thinner than his brother's, and unlike any male members from his family, he has no portions of beard yet. After Zenith, Pierre is the second to most frequently wear piercings. He is still shorter than Harpy but only a few centimeters. Wolf Form Pierre's wolf form is almost the same size to Harpy if not shorter. He has two shades of highlight on his knees, elbows, and his tail. He also has dark fur on his mane, which he inherited from no one. Personality Pierre is carefree and chill as he rarely stresses out, and is very innocent to where females from his school tease him more often than males. He is also determined to achieve his goals even if some of them clash onto each other. He is sweet to his loved ones but is rather shy to make a move, especially with people like Claire. Pierre is highly tolerant of others, shown especially when he is around Claire. He seems to be provoked by her often but usually doesn't care, and is bravely resistant to her instead of running away like most people would. Pierre is also very clueless around his surrounding, such as him being the only sibling in his family that has never seen a Marka family member throughout the entire duration of the Marka's escape. He would usually go out with his sister Harpy to the forest near their house for some 'exercise' as wolves and seem to enjoy hanging out with her as she does to him. Background Pierre is born as the youngest son and child of the Parker family. He is shown to only be a few months old when he was still in the older apartment the family used to live before moving. Pierre and his older siblings got abducted by a mob of fake cops when they were toddlers, which has triggered his mother Madison to kill the entire mob with her friend Debra Dane while Pierre and his siblings escaped. He and his family then moved to the countryside to avoid suspicion of being a werewolf by others, especially after his father received the message about this event. He didn't really remember about this traumatic incident as much because he was only less than a year old when this happened. He has a lot of talent when it comes to art like music. He also won an award of being the third in a competition. Eventually, he met Claire in one of his classes, and slowly falls for her as she crushes on him. However, neither of them really confessed for each other. She also currently doesn't know Pierre's existence as a non-human. Plot Trivia * Pierre is the last sibling to be added into the Parker Family in the developments, as he is not shown in the older version of their family photohttps://www.deviantart.com/oliverocelot/art/Parker-Family-797260968. * Pierre can play the banjo, piano and guitar. He also shows some talents when using e-instruments. * Pierre is the only member to not reference from either Resident Evil 7 or Loud House, all that his family has references from. ** However, he shares the same name as a parrot from the older version of Talking Friends, Pierre. In the case, they are both naive teenagers. * Yandy confirms that Pierre is a scout werewolf. * Pierre's favorite decade to live in the 20th century is the 1980's. * He is also the only member of his family to not have a lover/partner, however, he has Claire as his current crush. ** Claire by far is treated like she is his partner, when in reality, they remain platonic for now. * Pierre's name is the only name to have the same first letter as his surname, Parker. ** He is also the only sibling to have his entire first name as a nickname without the need of shortening it. * In earlier developments, he had non-consistent hairstyleshttps://www.deviantart.com/oliverocelot/art/totally-not-a-couple-lol-804331665. * Pierre is the only member in his family to have the same haircut throughout his entire childhood. * Pierre is still shorter than his sister Harpy despite being 15; which conflicts Ike being taller than Zenith when he was his age. According to Yandy, they said that Pierre is going through his puberty very slowly and he is still growing. ** However, in the episode Something New?, he is noticably taller, possibly outgrowing Harpy at this point. * In the episode Letters, both of his sisters are shown sharing their room, so he and his brother Ike must be sharing their own room as well. References Category:Main Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Teenagers